ADN YM, Mrs Yuy Maxwell
by Catirella
Summary: [ARC «ADN YM» ... 7] Cadeau pour la Fête des mères... Il avait rêvé d’une maman, mais à la place c’est lui qui a donner la vie à trois magnifiques enfants... Et bientôt le grand jour et une nouvelle maison... YAOI...


Titre : **ADN YM, Mrs Yuy-Maxwell**

Auteur : Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Genre : ARC - One Shot/AC (_Toujours court, mais qui ne fait pas partie de la série des petits OS_)… _**La fête des mères (Date de celle en France)…**_

_Bêtas, Takara-sama et Kagura :__  
__Hé non, la fête des mères est depuis bien longtemps passée en Suisse, comme vous le savez notre pays adore être totalement différent des autres… Enfin, c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime.__  
__Maintenant que j'y pense faudrait payer la facture des roses pour notre mami…_

**Note de l'auteur Catirella :****  
**_Écrit le 2 / 30 et 31 mai 2007__  
__Mis en ligne le dimanche 3 juin 2007 à 10h15._

Dans la série des « **ADN YM** »… Voici le volet **n° 7**

Voici le petit dernier. Le « **7** » de l'ARC.

Au cas où certain prendrait cet ARC en route :  
1 - ADN YM, merci Oz  
2 - ADN YM, Shara et Clara…  
3 - ADN YM, Encore !  
4 - ADN YM, Pour un avenir  
5 - ADN YM, Premier Noël de Paix  
6 - ADN YM, Saint valentin

Le 7 clos l'ARC YM.

En ce jour de la fête des mères en France, voici donc le dernier volet de l'ARC YM.  
Peut être qu'une autre histoire en ARC prendra le relais un jour futur, mais ce n'est pas prévu dans l'immédiat.

Un grand **MERCI** à **Hlo**, **Takara-sama** et **Kagura **mes bêtas qui ont corriger l'ARC " **ADN YM** " qui avait vu le jour le 28 mai 2006 à l'occasion de la fête des mères en France... Note rajouter le 3/06/07 à 18h50 : Merci **" _petit ange_** **"**, j'ai en effet omis **Arlia** qui avait corrigé le n°3 à titre exceptionnel. Donc, je la remercie aussi malgré notre différent.

**¤ Je vous dédicace ce texte à vous 4, Biz… Cat ¤**

Je vous laisse découvrire ce qui clos les aventures de Duo et Heero heureux papas de 3 beaux enfants, grâce à Oz et ses expériences.  
Bonne lecture à vous tous,  
_**Catirella**_

♥  
♥♥♥  
♥

**Bonne fête à toutes les mamans du monde en ce jour de la fête des mères en France.**

**Mais aussi à la fêtes des mères déjà passer en Belgique, je ne sais pas pour la Suisse ? Ben... Il semble que c'est passé aussi, zut… **

**Voici mon petit cadeau à cette occasion.**

**Catirella **

♥  
♥♥♥  
♥

_(Si vous avez des carres, sachez qu'en faite ce sont des cœurs à la base) _

* * *

**ADN YM, Mrs Yuy-Maxwell**

**

* * *

**

Duo regardait ses filles jouer sur le tapis de jeux, tout en donnant le biberon à David, âgé maintenant de 3 mois ½.

Duo suspendit l'action de nourrir son fils et un sourire immense s'afficha sur son visage. David qui ressemblait au niveau caractère beaucoup à Heero, fronça ses petits sourcils et chouina aussitôt la tétine sortit de sa bouche, synonyme de pénurie de lait.

« Pardon, mon cœur… HEERO. »

Duo redonna le biberon à son fils qui téta aussitôt. Heero arriva de la cuisine où il aidait Trowa pour ranger les courses qu'ils venaient de faire.

« Hn ? »

« Regarde les filles. »

Heero fit ce que Duo lui dit et ses yeux s'agrandir. Il lâcha ce qu'il avait dans les mains et se précipita sur la caméra numérique dernier cri.

Duo rigola et Trowa arriva les mains chargés en aillant vu Heero s'agiter brusquement de là où il se trouvait.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Les premiers pas des filles et en même temps c'est fou. »

« Non ! Heero, magne toi avec la caméra. »

« Je fais aussi vite que je peux. »

Trowa la lui prit des mains après s'être lui même débarrassé de ce qu'il l'encombrait.

« Tu repeuples plus vite que tu n'arrives à mettre en route cette caméra. »

Heero, pas vexé du tout, laissa Trowa filmer et rejoignit Duo pour regarder leurs filles aller d'un fauteuil à un autre d'un pas encore peu assuré.

« Dire qu'elles s'agrippent encore il y a 2 jours à tout. »

« Elles viennent d'avoir 1 an. Les feignantes quand même, à un jour près, elles marchaient le jour de leur anniversaire. »

Heero embrasse son futur époux en souriant.

« Elles ne sont pas en retard l'escargot. »

« J'suis pas un escargot. »

Duo fit la moue en boudant mais ne quitta pas des yeux ses petites princesses.

« Houla ! »

« OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN… PAPA… »

Heero c'était levé de suite et Trowa avait arrêté de filmer. David avait eu peur au cri de sa grand sœur Clara qui venait de tomber en se cognant le front sur un des jouets sur le tapis. Shara du coup avait sursauté et avait perdu l'équilibre.

Heero avait pris Clara dans ses bras et examiné le front de sa fille, quant à Trowa, il avait juste rassuré Shara qui commençait à pleurer en voyant sa sœur en pleurs.

« Alors ? »

« Elle a une bosse, je vais lui mettre un peu de crème dessus. »

« Donne lui aussi les petites boules d'homéopathie que Sally nous a laissé justement pour ce type d'incident. »

« Ok. C'est fini ma puce, papa va te soigner. »

« Maman. »

Clara tend les bras vers Duo pour être prise dans ses bras.

« Daddy, ma puce ! Il donne le biberon à ton petit frère. Daddy te fera un gros câlin après, d'accord ? »

Clara les yeux larmoyants hocha la tête en signe d'accord et Heero monta avec sa fille dans les bras à l'étage pour la soigner. Shara les regardait partir et les montra du doigt à Trowa.

« Ils vont revenir Shara. »

Shara plissa ses petits yeux en regardant son tonton. Trowa lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Tu veux venir avec moi ? Je crois que l'on a acheté des boudoirs. »

Les yeux de Shara s'agrandirent et un magnifique sourire illumina son visage.

« Tro. Tu n'as pas honte, on dirait un pervers. »

« Uniquement avec Quatre. »

Duo pouffa. Trowa quitta la pièce avec sa nièce et Duo retira le biberon à David qu'il venait de finir. David pleura immédiatement. Duo soupira.

« Mais il est fini mon cœur. »

David fixa Duo avec un gros chagrin.

« Aussi goulu que son papa, c'est bien toi aussi le père, Maxwell. »

Duo regarda de suite Wufei.

« Hé. Même pas vrai. Alors ? »

« Hilde ne veut pas savoir le sexe. »

« Ooh c'est dommage. Ben de toutes façons nous avons des vêtements pour filles et garçons. »

« Hn. »

Duo qui faisait faire son rot à son fils leva un sourcil.

« Wufei qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Hein ! Oh rien. Enfin si. J'ai juste peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. »

« Ne dis pas de sornettes, tu t'en sors à merveille avec tes nièces et ton neveu. Tu seras un père parfait. OH MON DIEU ! »

« QUOI ? »

« Deux hommes parfaits à la maisons, je ne vais pas survivre à cela. »

« Baka. »

Wufei regarda Heero qui venait de redescendre avec Clara dans les bras, une couche de crème sur le front.

« Ben, que t'est-il arrivé ma chérie. »

« Boum. »

« Tu as fait boum à la tête. »

Clara fit oui de la tête. David fit son rôt au même instant.

« Où est Shara ? »

« Trowa lui a proposé des boudoirs. »

Clara réagit au mot boudoir et Wufei la prit des bras d'Heero pour l'emporter dans la cuisine.

« Je vous l'emprunte le temps du goûter. Heero je crois que tu as une couche à changer. »

Heero soupira et Duo sourit.

« Il est pire qu'un canard ton fils. »

« Je te rappelle que c'est le tien aussi. Mais c'est vrai que ça sort aussi vite que ça rentre avec lui. »

Duo embrassa David qui ne sentait pas la rose, puis le tendit à Heero.

« Opération couche. »

« Hn. Toi, opération Sally dans 10 minutes. »

Duo fit la moue.

« 'Ro, steuplaît. »

« Je sais que tu en as marre Duo mais c'est bientôt fini plus que 4 jours. »

« J'en ai ras le cul des piqûres. »

« L'expression si prête bien. »

Duo bouda encore plus en croisant les bras.

« Même pas drôle, t'aime plus nan. »

Heero lui sourit.

« Moi je t'aime et nous allons nous unir dans 6 jours. »

Puis, il embrassa son fils.

« Allez-toi, on va changer la couche et on ne fait pas pipi sur papa. »

David était tout sourire. Heero soupira de bonheur. David était le portrait craché de Duo, mais avec son caractère hormis les sourires.

Duo toujours assis sur son canapé les regarda avec amour.

Sally, comme tous les jours, était au rendez-vous pour le plus grand malheur de Duo.

« AIE, j'en peux plus, j'ai mal aux fesses Sally, c'est une vraie torture. »

« Je sais, mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. La puce est au point, je te l'installe demain. »

« NON ! SUPER ! Donc plus de piqûres hein ? »

« Une dernière piqûre, car tes dernières analyses sanguines étaient presque excellentes, et juste un patch que voici que tu mettras ici une heure avant que je n'arrive. »

« Encore une. »

Duo, qui était en train de se reculotter, en fut très peiné et il n'eut pas besoin de jouer la comédie. Heero, qui redescendait sans David, eut une douleur au cœur en lisant la peine sur le visage de son futur époux.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Je n'ai plus qu'une piqûre, c'est super non ? »

Sally sourit et donna un baiser sur la joue de Duo avant de prendre congé.

« Je vous laisse. Á demain Duo et n'oublie pas de mettre le patch. »

« Je n'oublierai pas, bonne soirée à vous deux. »

« Bonne soirée Sally. »

Une fois Sally disparue de leur vue, Heero prit Duo toujours debout dans ses bras.

« C'est toujours trois de moins. »

Une larme hélas s'échappa des magnifiques yeux de Duo.

« Je sais mais j'en peux plus Heero, j'ai réellement mal lorsque je m'assieds et je vais être dans un état pour notre nuit de noce. Autant rester le soir même ici. »

« Ne pleure pas mon ange. Je suis désolé, si je ne t'avais pas de nouveau fécondé, tu n'aurais pas du avoir ce traitement. »

Duo regarda Heero et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main.

« Je ne regrette pas la venue au monde de notre fils, je l'aime autant que nos filles. Mais j'ai mal au postérieur. »

Heero embrassa les lèvres de son ange qui en avait gros sur le cœur.

« Je sais, je t'aime mon ange tu as été, je dois le reconnaître, très courageux. Et juste pour savoir, pourquoi plus qu'une seule piqûre ? »

« Mes résultats sanguins sont bons et demain Sally me pose la puce pour stopper mon ovulation. Là, pour le coup, je suis une fille, Wufei n'a pas fini de me charrier… »

« Te charrier ! Á quel sujet ? »

« Maman. »

Duo profita de l'appel d'une de ses filles pour mettre dans le vent Wufei.

« Ah, le devoir m'appelle… Oui ma chérie maman est là. »

Duo prit Clara dans ses bras et bien sûr Shara qui était dans ceux de Wufei tendit les bras vers Duo aussi.

« Attends ma puce, je pose Clara sur le tapis de jeu et je reviens. Nous allons jouer tous les trois ensembles aux legos. »

Wufei le fusilla du regard et Duo lui tira la langue.

« N'empêche que tu viens d'admettre ton statut d'onna Maxwell. »

« Te proute. »

« **Duo.** »

« C'est lui qui a commencé. »

Heero avait une terrible envie d'éclater de rire au tableau qu'il avait devant lui.

Un Duo penaud qui montrait du doigt Wufei et un Wufei fier de lui le sourire en coin. Trowa lui avait repris en main une partie des courses laissés juste avant l'incident Clara.

Quatre arriva à cet instant et se demanda ce qui se passait, mais son empathie fut submergée par tout l'amour et le bonheur qui régnaient dans la pièce, ce qui le rassura aussitôt.

Le jour de l'union d'Heero et Duo arriva à une allure folle.

Duo était dans tous ses états, tout comme ses cheveux.

Heero avait remis un masque sur son visage, comme lors des missions et était presque d'un calme olympien, ce qui augmentait le stress de Duo. Quatre essayait de temporiser mais Duo semblait à la limite de péter une durite à tout moment.

Après une concertation avec Hilde, Wufei et Trowa, Quatre embarqua Duo avec lui la veille des noces pour lui faire passer une journée de relaxation avec soins de la peau et capillaires.

Ce soir-là, aucuns des deux ne rentrèrent à la maison. Quatre avait pris des dispositions pour qu'ils puissent passer cette nuit seuls dans la nouvelle maison.

Celle-ci n'avait pas encore de papier peint et de peinture, mais hormis cela elle aurait pu être habitable de suite. Les travaux avaient été vite aux vues du nombre de personnes qui y travaillaient. Un grand lit avait été monté en plein milieu du futur salon et toutes les affaires dont ils auraient besoin le lendemain installées avec soins sur une penderie provisoire dans des housses de protection.

Heero de son côté avait aussi passé une nuit seule avec Wufei à l'hôtel où justement les époux passèrent leur nuit de noce. La suite nuptiale avait été réservée depuis plus de 6 mois avec les exigences d'Heero quant à la décoration de celle-ci. Il y avait mis le prix. Et ayant vu celle-ci en arrivant avec Wufei, la veille de leur union. Il était plus que satisfait du travail de l'hôtel cinq étoiles où la réception de leur mariage allait se dérouler.

Hilde, Trowa, Réléna et Sally avaient pris en charge les enfants des futurs époux, ainsi que les deux papys. J et G étaient là depuis le départ de Duo le matin, très heureux d'avoir pu jouer aux papys gâteaux avec leurs petits enfants. Heero avait souri en les voyant, car ils n'avaient plus rien en commun avec ce qu'ils étaient en temps de guerre.

La cérémonie avait lieu la veille de la fête des mères, soit le samedi au milieu de l'après-midi. Cela laissait le temps à tout le monde de se préparer sans précipitation. Mairie, puis église où David avait été baptisé un mois plus tôt. Ses deux marraines d'ailleurs gagattaient dès que possible avec David, mais aussi avec les jumelles.

Réléna avait pleuré lorsque Duo lui avait demandé d'être une des deux marraines de leurs fils, Hilde avait du simuler une poussière dans l'œil et c'était réfugiée dans les bras de son futur époux. Les noces de Wufei et d'Hilde étaient prévues à la veille de la fête des pères, suivies de près par Trowa et Quatre. Réléna et Sally allaient elles aussi se marier, mais aux vues de la fonction de Réléna le mariage serait de notoriété publique, mais à leurs yeux le plus important était de pouvoir s'aimer au grand jour, ce qui était possible depuis l'annonce de leurs fiançailles faites le lendemain de la Saint-Valentin.

A 17H55, le couple Yuy-Maxwell sortit de l'église uni devant Dieu. Heero et Duo étaient sublimes et rayonnants de bonheur.

La préparation orchestrée par Duo se passait comme prévue.

Duo regardait son alliance scintiller à son annulaire gauche. Heero l'embrassa sur la tempe et Duo soupira de bien-être pendant que son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

Vers 3 heures du matin le couple s'éclipsa. Leurs enfants étaient déjà au lit dans le même hôtel depuis environs 1 heure du matin avec tata Hilde, Réléna et Sally. Les femmes avaient laissé ces messieurs faire la fête avec leurs frères de cœurs.

Duo ne put de nouveau retenir ses larmes comme lorsque le prêtre les avait unis, à la vue de la surprise de son époux avec la décoration de la suite nuptiale.

Qu'un homme d'église avait accepté de bénir leur union était l'une des choses les plus importantes pour le cœur de Duo. Pour lui le père Maxwell, dont il portait fièrement le nom, avait en quelques sortes été présent spirituellement en ce jour d'une grande importance pour Duo.

La chambre était telle un conte de fée, comme Duo aimait en lire à ses filles, hormis la couleur des draps où le mariage du blanc nacré et du noir était du plus bel effet.

Des bougies, ça et là aux senteurs douces et envoûtantes, brillaient en un jeu d'ombre et de lumière.

En son centre sur une table basse, une multitude des friandises chocolatées, dont Duo n'avait pu se résigner d'abandonner depuis la naissance de David, n'attendaient qu'à être dégustées sur un plateau en cristal.

Une bouteille de champagne gardée bien au frais dans son seau de verre.

Des dragées en guise de décoration étaient posées un peu partout en plus de coupelles, elles aussi en cristaux remplis et posés à des endroits stratégiques.

Duo se blottit dans les bras de son jeune et magnifique mari.

« Merci mon amour, c'est magnifique. »

« Pas autant que toi. »

Duo releva son visage et caressa la joue d'Heero, plongeant son regard dans celui qui le regardait avec tendresse.

« Tu es ma raison de vivre. Sans toi, il y a presque 2 ans je ne serais peut-être plus en vie. »

« Hum, mais je ne t'aurais laissé pour rien au monde. Maintenant nous avons deux magnifiques petits anges et un petit démon. »

Duo rigola.

« C'est pas gentil pour David. Remarque, il a ton caractère déjà donc… »

« Attends un peu, tu viens de me traiter de démon. Je vais te montrer de quoi est capable un démon fou d'amour, pour un ange qui à volé mon cœur en un seul regard lors de notre première rencontre. »

Duo ne rajouta rien.

Il préféra embrasser la main d'Heero qui lui caressait la joue.

Heero refit l'amour à Duo comme à leurs premières fois avec plus de passion et de ferveur. Il connaissait maintenant tous les points sensibles de son mari et Duo eut plus d'un coup de chaud cette nuit là. Lui-même pour la première fois fit l'amour à Heero. Duo pleura après ce magnifique cadeau de son mari et lui demanda de ne plus jamais le lui offrir à nouveau. Ce serait la première et dernière fois, mais surtout un des moments le plus fort de leur nuit de noce.

Au petit matin Duo se réveilla dans la chaleur des bras de son époux. Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel semblait-t-il.

Délicatement, Duo se dégagea et après avoir passé la chemise d'Heero, tout doucement, ouvrit la fenêtre de la porte fenêtre. Il regarda le paysage un sourire sur les lèvres, après avoir posé son épaule droite contre l'encadrement de la porte fenêtre.

Puis il ferma les yeux en pensant à elle. La seule femme qu'il aura aimée dans sa vie…

_Maman déjà un an. Je n'avais jamais fait attention avant cette année que la fête des mères ne tombait jamais à la même date. __  
__Tu es mamie de trois magnifiques petits-enfants. __  
__'Vi, j'ai fait très fort et j'en suis fier aujourd'hui. Même si je dois reconnaître que cela n'a pas été facile. __  
__Si tu avais été à mes côtés tu aurais sûrement pu me guider, me conseiller mais la vie en avait décidé autrement. __  
__Hier maman je suis devenu Monsieur Duo Yuy-Maxwell. Je l'aime maman et je suis sûr que tu serais toi aussi tombée sous son charme des plus glaciales parfois, il faut le reconnaître mais Heero a un cœur en Or.__  
__Durant cette année qui vient de s'écouler, j'aurais tellement aimé que tu puisses prendre dans tes bras tes petites-filles. Puis à son tour ton petit-fils. __  
__Je n'ai plus peur de l'avenir, car Heero m'en offre un et nos enfants en sont la preuve.__  
__J'ai fait de mon mieux pour être à la hauteur et malgré quelques difficultés, je pense avoir réussi la mission qu'ont tous les parents.__  
__Celle, hélas, que tu n'as pu me donner mais je ne t'en veux pas maman, car mon cœur me dis que tu m'aimes où que tu sois.__  
__Dans moins de 2 mois nous allons tous élire domicile dans une magnifique maison. Elle est bien au-delà de tous mes rêves les plus fous. __  
__Mais surtout…__  
__Elle sera entourée de fleurs plus belles les unes que les autres__  
__Et à la rentrée scolaire, je vais devenir étudiant aux Beaux-arts. __  
__Maman,__  
__Je te remercie d'avoir veillé sur moi tout au long de cette année.__  
__Merci de m'avoir donné la vie, je t'aime.__  
__Ma maman à moi._

Heero qui une fois de plus se réveilla après Duo, le vit regarder par la porte-fenêtre et sourit à la vision que lui procurait son époux à travers les rayons du soleil.

Il se leva et alla l'enlacer dans le dos. Duo reposa doucement sa tête au creux de son cou, Heero l'embrassant sur le front.

« Je t'aime Heero. »

Heero soupira de bien-être.

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange. »

Heero à son tour ferma les yeux en souriant…

_Merci maman d'avoir mis un ange sur ma route, bonne fête __okaasan (1)._

_**FIN**_

♥♥♥

Et bien voilà, c'est fini pour de bon.  
Je vais laisser cette charmante petite famille vivre tranquillement.

_**BISOUS Á VOUS TOUTES ET BONNE FÊTE Á TOUTES LES MAMANS **_

_**Catirella**_

♥

(1) Okaasan : mère (Traduction d'après le net)

* * *

_**Merci à vous d'avoir suivi cette sorte de sage durant 7 textes.  
Bisous, Catirella**_


End file.
